


Catch Yourself Before You Burn (the Spin and Learn remix)

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Keptverse, M/M, Slavery, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan knows he shouldn't want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Yourself Before You Burn (the Spin and Learn remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose). Log in to view. 



_Toss and Turn, I spin and learn,  
"Catch yourself before you burn."_

"Center Stage" -- Indigo Girls

"Hey," Dylan says as Joe gets out of the shower. "I was thinking...." He trails off and then laughs a little nervously when Joe gives him an amused look. "Yeah yeah, I know, I need not to do that."

Joe just looks at him, smirking. It shouldn't be hot, but it is and Dylan takes a deep breath.

"I want you to fuck me."

"You want me to do _what_?"

And okay, Dylan had figured Joe would be shocked, but the little head tilt is a bit much. He keeps his voice bland as he answers. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes!" Before Dylan can get worried--this is not a conversation he wants _anyone_ overhearing--Joe quiets down. "I can't do that!"

Dylan sighs and tries not to look too hurt. "Can't or won't?"

"I'm not supposed to..." Joe begins and Dylan rolls his eyes. He's not an idiot, thank you.

"You're not supposed to fuck me. I know."

"Jesus--will you keep it down?"

Dylan frowns and runs a hand through his hair. He's not that loud; Joe's just being a jerk.

"I don't see what the big deal is, honestly," he says, and okay, of course he does, but it _shouldn't_ be a big deal. "I just want to know what it feels like. I mean obviously, you like it."

"I know you're incapable of remembering this, Dylan, but I'm a _body-slave_. I'm _supposed_ to like getting fucked. It's my _job_. You're my master, and masters don't bottom."

That stings a little; Dylan never forgets. He hates it, thinks it's wrong, wishes that Joe were just his boyfriend and not his slave, but he _never_ forgets.

"I could order you to fuck me," he says, even though he can guess what the response to that will be.

"Oh, please," Joe says, rolling his eyes. "You couldn't order a fucking _pizza_ and you know it. Feel free to try, though."

The eyeroll was expected but the glare is just over the top and Dylan loses it about the same time Joe does, laughing until his chest hurts and he can't breathe.

"Seriously, though...." He pauses. "I really do want to, but if you're not interested..."

"It's not that, you know it. I just....we're already doing all of this wrong--as your Dad is so fond of telling me--and if anyone finds out, I'll be the one who gets in trouble."

Biting back an angry remark--it's bad enough that his dad is _fucking_ Joe--but does Joe have to bring up the fact that Dad thinks Dylan isn't a very good master? Maybe Dylan doesn't _want_ to be his dad's definition of a "very good master".

_It's time,_ Dylan decides, _to bring out the big guns._

"No one's going to find out." He gets up and moves over to the bed. Joe's staring at him and Dylan smiles just a little; Joe wants him, that much is clear.

"C'mon, Joe. If it doesn't work, we never do it again and we don't have to ever talk about it." He settles down, and rests his head on Joe's thigh. Joe's getting hard and Dylan figures that if all else fails, he can just lean over and try to suck Joe off. _One thing at a time,_ he tells himself.

"Please?" he asks, opening his eyes wide.

"You're such a pain in the ass, you know that?" Joe says, and Dylan tries hard not to grin too broadly; he's totally won. "Quit with the big-eyes thing; if you really want me to roll you over, I will."

"I really do," he says, reaching up and kissing Joe, partly because he loves doing that and partly to hide the fact that he's still not entirely sure about this. _I really, really do,_ he tells himself firmly.

"So, he says, pulling back from kissing Joe only when he realizes that if they keep doing it, it'll all be over before it starts. "How do you want me?"

"You'll probably be more comfortable on your stomach," Joe says, and Dylan rolls over while Joe grabs the lube. Joe's right, he thinks, this will be easier and maybe Joe won't figure out just how nervous Dylan is.

It won't be, it _can't_ be as awkward as the first time he fucked Joe, with Joe trying not to be too obvious about talking him through it. Unlike Dylan, Joe will know what he's doing.

Dylan likes to pretend that he doesn't know how Joe got that knowledge but it's not easy when Joe starts talking. He tries to pay attention and not think about someone saying things like this to Joe while Dylan's in a classroom down the hall learning about economic theory.

"Just...try to relax, okay? I'll be as careful as I possibly can, but it may hurt a little at first. If you want me to stop at any point, say so and I will."

Dylan's tried before in the shower, but he's never gotten very far and it feels completely different when Joe carefully slides his slick finger into Dylan's ass. Dylan wants to be still, doesn't want to do anything that will make Joe stop, but he can't help squirming. And then Joe's doing something else and...oh fuck, so that's what it feels like.

_No wonder he likes it,_ Dylan thinks as he moans and moves to get more.

"Relax," Joe says, his voice low and reassuring. Dylan shivers again as Joe's hand moves down his back. "I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," Dylan says, and he can't find the breath to tell Joe that he's not shivering because it hurts. "I just...."

Joe hums just a little and nuzzles the back of Dylan's neck as he moves his fingers carefully inside Dylan. Someday Dylan needs to tell Joe that he always feels safe with him, but right now, he's too busy processing this whole...thing.

"Is this okay?"

He probably shouldn't laugh when Joe's so concerned, but really. _Is it okay?_

"That was a trick question, right?"

Dylan's relieved when Joe laughs a little with him. "Let's try one more finger then," Joe says, and oh, God, but that's good. It hurts a little and Joe stops, which makes Dylan shake his head.

"I'm fine. Feels a little strange from this end is all. Good, though."

It's not like he's a stranger to discomfort, not when so much of his childhood was so painful and this....Dylan can already tell that it's going to be more than worth it.

"It's about to get even better, trust me."

And it does; Joe's careful, but steady and in a matter of minutes, Dylan's moaning and ready for more. He tries to follow Joe's fingers when Joe pulls back, but then realizes what Joe's about to do.

It burns, but Dylan expected that and Joe's soft gasp makes him feel good. He wants Joe to like it too, and if that makes him a bad master, well that's just tough shit.

"If you sit back a little--yeah, hands and knees, just like that--I can get a better angle," Joe says, wrapping an arm around Dylan. "I've got you."

Joe's right; it's a hell of a lot better. Dylan grabs at the sheets and surprises himself by gasping and maybe even whining, just a little, in the back of his throat. Then Joe starts to move and it's insanely good; all Dylan knows is that he wants _more_.

"Oh fuck," Dylan mutters very quietly as Joe starts kissing the back of his neck. _That's not fair; he knows how sensitive I am there._ He tries to get Joe to move faster, to fuck him harder, but Joe doesn't and finally Dylan loses patience.

"More," he demands, looking over his shoulder. Joe looks a little stunned, but then he grins and suddenly, Dylan's really getting fucked. "God," he mutters, burying his face in the pillow again because he's afraid he's going to make enough noise that the whole household knows what's going on.

"So you like this, huh?" Joe says and Dylan nods his head and groans into the pillow. He loves fucking Joe and just making out or getting a blow job is pretty cool too, but this...this is fantastic, easily one of the best things they've ever done.

When Joe finally reaches around and takes hold of Dylan's dick, it's all too much. With another low moan, Dylan comes hard, not really minding that Joe's still fucking him.

"Does it...when I'm doing you, does it feel that good? For you, I mean," Dylan asks, when Joe's curled up behind him and he can finally talk again. He's already getting sleepy--sex inevitably does that to him--but he wants to know.

"Yeah, usually. You don't have to be so careful with me all of the time, though--I kind of like it hard."

And now Dylan's in a position to appreciate that. _Yeah me too,_ he thinks, but he's not going to say it; he's not sure how Joe would react.

So he just smiles up at Joe and says, "You just like me having to do all the work."

As Joe does his usual efficient job of cleaning them both off, Dylan doesn't fight the onset of sleep. He knows that they shouldn't have done what they just did, but he can't bring himself to care.

_The rules are wrong. The whole thing is wrong._

It's hardly a new thought, and as he falls asleep, he wishes one more time that things were different.

 

_-end--_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a POV shift remix of [](http://darkrose.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**darkrose**](http://darkrose.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Catch Yourself (Before You Burn).](http://darkrose.dreamwidth.org/6553.html) As such, I should note that she did all the heavy lifting while all I had to do was come in and rearrange the dialog. The title is a line from an Indigo Girls song, ["Center Stage"](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/indigogirls/centerstage.html). Thank you to [](http://poisontaster.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**poisontaster**](http://poisontaster.dreamwidth.org/) for permission to play in her [Kept Boy Universe.](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/tag/kept)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose) Log in to view. 




End file.
